Gay Insanity
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Spitfire has made a bet with Pop Fizz, that if he loses to the gremlin in a race, he'll give him the night of his life. Pop Fizz is all too eager to win this race and get the ultimate form of incredible and hot and heavy love and pleasure from his sexy fiery boyfriend. After Spitfire loses the race, he'll have to unleash all of it to pleasure the gremlin he loves so much.


**Hey guys. I feeling in the mood to create more Pop Fizz smut and show how much I love my sexy gremlin mate! Man, I want to marry Pop Fizz and get in bed with him! I need him so badly! :D This story shall be a sequel to the stories "Shall We Say Crazy?" and "Fur, Fire, and Soda". It's time for Spitfire to make Pop Fizz pop! ;) I suggest you guys read those two stories before reading this one. Hope you guys enjoy this story. It's Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Gay Insanity~**

Standing right at the starting line of a race track Spitfire had created, he and his sexy ass and insane boyfriend Pop Fizz were standing right beside their respective vehicles, the Hot Steak and Pop Fizz's red pickup truck, aka the Berserker Pickup. A weird name, huh? Well, it was a name Pop Fizz gave his precious pickup truck in honor of his Berserker form. In all honesty, the pickup was just as beasty and crazy as Pop Fizz could be and that was a good thing.

Spitfire just grew to love the gremlin's craziness and overall immense adorableness. Pop Fizz was possibly the most insane driver behind the wheel and a lead foot who could never get off the gas pedal. In fact, the gas pedal was basically Pop Fizz's second lover. The horny and insane gremlin would often times fuck the gas pedal in his truck and got some pretty intense masturbation done in the driver's seat. While it was beyond something insane, it aroused Spitfire to no end that his boyfriend could be so fucking horny and crazy all the fucking time.

"YOOOOO! We going to burn some rubber or fuck right here?! I've got a date with the gas pedal!" Pop Fizz shouted, bouncing from one furry foot to another, and proudly showing off a monster-sized erection. The Flame Spirit looked at the horny and beautiful gremlin with a sly smirk on his face. Damn, why does Pop Fizz have to be so perverted? No matter, it was a hot sight and it was turning him on immensely.

"Dude, maybe you should put that away before we race." Spitfire replied, chuckling a little but, and pointing to Pop Fizz's rock hard and throbbing gremlin penis. "We shouldn't be so indecent in public. And you'll only get what you want if you beat me."

Pop Fizz put on a cute and almost innocent looking smile, before laughing maniacally and reaching into his backpack, taking out a pink and purplish potion and downing the contents and burping cutely. Not only was he such a major pervert, but he'd probably scar some of the younger folks in Skylanders with his public display of his naked body, though he didn't really care. Flaunting and showing off all eighteen rock hard inches to his lover mattered to him.

"Must you always get drunk off that hot blue ass of yours?" Spitfire remarked, doing his best to keep his erection within his fiery body, though it was a difficult task when you have the most beautiful and insane creature acting like a major pervert all the damn time. "I definitely want my lover to be sober for this race."

"DUDE! MY SODA DOESN'T GET ME DRUNK! IT GIVES ME POWERS! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz shouted in his usual loud and insane tone, laughing maniacally, and taking another swing of his drink and letting out another cute little burp. "And I intend to win and get what I want most."

Spitfire could already feel his fiery body growing hotter and his sex drive jumping to eleven with how horny he's getting. After he beat Pop Fizz in their first race that he won without trying, they agreed to do another race and if Pop Fizz won said race, he'd fuck the shit out of him and pleasure the horny gremlin like never before. Pop Fizz was a glutton when it came to sex and Spitfire knew he'd be having one busy night pleasuring his boyfriend should he lose.

"You'll have to beat me to get your precious sex, Pop Fizz." Spitfire replied in a confident, yet somewhat nervous tone. This adorable critter he called his lover was extremely unpredictable and dangerous, especially when driving. How Pop Fizz got his driver's license he'll never know, nor does he really want to know.

Spitfire smirked sexually, and slithered over to his giggling and adorable lover, planting a soft and warm kiss on the horny gremlin's furry lips. Pop Fizz quickly returned the kiss tenfold, and instinctively threw his beautiful furry arms around the Flame Spirit and pulled him in closer, deepening their sweet and beautiful kiss. Smirking cutely, Spitfire moved his fiery and rocky hands down to Pop Fizz's perfect and beautiful blue bubble butt, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly, to which Pop Fizz giggled and sighed lovingly at having his cute butt squeezed.

Getting his butt squeezed was something Pop Fizz always loved. It felt so good having a dude touching his butt and squeezing those perfectly soft and round plump furry butt cheeks of his. Just having his butt squeezed once was enough for the crazy gremlin. How and why Pop Fizz loved this Spitfire never knew why. Regardless, he knew it was the best way to make his lover happy and possibly get him to fart, which would cause a beautiful yet dangerous event when they were together.

"Spitfire, I love you. I love you so much, dude." Pop Fizz said softly, pulling away from the kiss with a warm and happy grin on his cute face. Pop Fizz himself was the Eighth Wonder in Skylands. He was the most beautiful and sexy creature in the whole universe and no being even came close to how adorable he was.

"I love you too. Always love you, Pop Fizz." Spitfire replied back, giving Pop Fizz's cute butt one more playful squeeze before they separated. "Come on, get in the driver's seat. I've got a race to win and make sure your blue ass doesn't beat me." This adorable critter could always make things interesting and he could very well lose this race.

"YOU SO WRONG ON THAT, SPITFIRE! AGHHH! TONIGHT, YOU'RE WRECKING MY ASS!" Pop Fizz shouted in a sexual tone, sticking his cute tongue out, and running to his Berserker Pickup, hoping in the driver's seat and pretending to drive.

Spitfire smirked, and leaped into the driver's seat of Hot Streak, his fiery and rocky hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. He could hear Pop Fizz making all kinds of cute noises and honking the horn like a lovable and insane goofball. He is such a weirdo, yet so fucking cute at the same time. Why does Pop Fizz have to be this perfect? Why?

* * *

Moments later, Pop Fizz and Spitfire were had starting their respective vehicles, each revving their engines intently. Pop Fizz was putting the pedal to the metal and the Berserker Pickup was roaring almost like him in his Berserker form and tearing the ground up with the truck still in park. The fiery and teched up Flame Spirit turned to look at his horny lover and responds. Uhhhh, dude. You don't need to punch the gas when your truck's in park, you know? We're not racing yet."

Pop Fizz laughed maniacally and reached into his backpack, pulling out a bluish-green potion and shaking it almost to the point where it exploded, before devouring the potion and beaker itself. Once he finished drinking his potion, Pop Fizz felt the effects take hold and placed his cute furry hands onto his head, till he produced a giant purple cloud of smoke and emerged in his Berserker form roaring insanely.

"HAHAHA! A beastly truck needs a beastly trucker!" Pop Fizz roared insanely, laughing maniacally at his horny and aroused lover. Spitfire seriously wanted to leap into the truck and fuck Pop Fizz silly at this point. Instead he just rolled his shimmering blue eyes, and tightly gripped his fiery and rocky hands on the steering heel, using his tail to rev the engine and pushing the gas pedal to the floor, just as Pop Fizz stomped on the gas pedal and jumped up and down in his truck.

"Yo! Ready to get your ass beaten, my love?" Spitfire called out, gripping the steering wheel tightly, with his arrogant attitude falling back into place. He was so fucking horny, but he wasn't about to lose to his lover.

"Let's put the potions in motion and let you fuck me with your big fiery penis!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, his cute yellow eyes twitching and stomping his furry foot down hard on the gas pedal, pushing the truck to it's limits. "I need your penis right fucking now!"

Spitfire sweatdropped and felt his fiery body heating up even more. Damn it! Is Pop Fizz using his perverted nature to throw him off his game or something? No, it can't be that. Pop Fizz wouldn't be that crafty to pull off something like that or would he?

No matter, the light went from red to yellow and then to green, beginning the race. Pop Fizz and Spitfire threw their respective vehicles in drive, and slammed down hard on the gas pedals, driving off in a fiery and insane blade of sodalicious glory, with Pop Fizz's adorable giggling and maniacal laugher being heard for miles.

* * *

Surprisingly, Pop Fizz ended up winning the race, leaving Spitfire with such a shocked expression on his face. As the leader of the SuperChargers and having possibly the fastest ride out of all the SuperChargers, he ended up losing the race to Pop Fizz and his pickup truck. Pop Fizz never let his furry foot off the gas pedal and he'd just passed the finish line for the tenth time.

"Fuck yeah! You can't beat this gremlin at driving! HAHAHA!" Pop Fizz roared out happily, laughing more maniacally, and stomping on the gas pedal relentlessly. It was almost scary seeing how Pop Fizz was driving and it did concern the Flame Spirit somewhat.

If they were in an actual official race, Pop Fizz would likely end up killing the competition and possibly every spectator. That poor gas pedal just got brutally stomped on. Pop Fizz was still laughing maniacally like a crazy, as he passed the finish line for the fifteenth time in a row, just as Spitfire hopped out of the Hot Streak and blinked a few times at the passing gremlin.

Why the fuck does this cute and sexy ass furry dude have to be this darn cuddly and adorable? Why does he also have to be the best fucking driver of all time? Okay, that last part probably wasn't true, though the Flame Spirit found Pop Fizz to be an excellent driver. He couldn't help but start laughing as well, though he didn't know why and it was time to allow Pop Fizz his victory. He owed the gremlin big time.

"Pop Fizz, put the brakes on and claim your reward!" Spitfire called out to his lead footed lover. He was happy that Pop Fizz won, though he knew he'd have to really satisfy this horny gremlin tonight.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely, and slammed his furry foot down so hard on the brakes, the truck skidded to a stop right in front of Spitfire, who nearly fainted at the thought of being mowed down. Pop Fizz was laughing and snarling cutely, as he turned around to see the nice black skid marks he burned into the road, and leaped over to his fiery lover, with such a perverted grin on his sexy face.

"WELL, I WON AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!" Pop Fizz shouted happily, slapping his horny Flame Spirit lover in the face with his gremlin penis, and kissing him deeply and wetly while laughing insanely.

The horniness in the air was so thick he could probably cut it with a knife. Getting slapped in the face with a penis was one thing, but getting kissed brought his horniness to fucking eleven. He'd definitely have to make Pop Fizz extremely happy or this gremlin would never let him live it down.

Taking a second to catch his breath and not even caring that his fiery sixteen inch blue penis of flame was out and throbbing eagerly, with two big fiery blue balls underneath the fiery monster orbs, to which Pop Fizz's was watering over them all. They need to get back home and fuck before they end up doing it here.

"Let's get home and fuck already, my love! My penis needs to pop!" Pop Fizz shouted sexually, grabbing hold of Spitfire's arm and dragging him back to the Hot Streak.

Pop Fizz dragged Spitfire back to his ride and released his grip on him, before leaping back into the driver's seat of his pickup truck. Spitfire was horny and blushing like mad, as he slithered his way into the driver's seat and smirked playfully at Pop Fizz, who in turn blew some kisses at him before flooring it and driving off in the sunset.

"Hell no! Your truck's not beating me back to your lab!" Spitfire shouted in a determined and horny tone, putting the pedal to the metal, and driving after his insane furry lover. What the fuck has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Unfortunately, Pop Fizz ended up winning that race as well, due to not letting his furry foot off the gas pedal. It was a surprise to the Flame Spirit that the engine didn't get shot to the moon with how lead footed Pop Fizz could be, especially since he regularly fucks the truck while he's away on missions. Spitfire cut the engine to his ride, and slithered over to the entrance, with Pop Fizz wrapped in his fiery arms giggling all cute and innocent.

"Dude, you seriously can drop that innocent act. I know you all too well, Pop Fizz." Spitfire replied shyly, giving Pop Fizz's cute blue butt another loving squeeze, before opening the door to the horny gremlin's lab.

"Yeah, but I like to psych you out when I get horny. Never crossed your mind someone as cute as me could be so fucking dirty, huh?" Pop Fizz teased sexually, giggling like an overly happy goofball who ate too much candy. "Now onto fucking fun!"

Spitfire grinned sexually, and slithered throughout the hallways of the lab, till he entered the living area of the horny gremlin's home. It was just as batshit crazy as the rest of the place with a little bit of the horny gremlin's insane personality mixed into everything. He soon came across the horny gremlins bedroom to see huge puddles of blue cum, with sex toys and gay pornographic films and magazines littering the floor.

Pop Fizz just flashed a cute innocent grin and snuggled into the horny and fired up Flame Spirit. He knew he'd been caught red handed having some fun with his more naughty toys, though he knew it only further aroused the horny Flame Spirit to be in such a dirty environment such as this and it brought his sex drive over nine fucking thousand!

Laying the horny gremlin down on his bed, Spitfire then climbed into the bed himself and wrapped the thick cum-soaked blankets around them, and began grinding ever so hard into the horny gremlin's sexy furry body, as their rock hard and meaty penises began rubbing into each other hard, to which Pop Fizz purred out sexually and kisses Spitfire deeply and wetly.

"Fuck, Spitfire, more! Give me more! Damn it!" Pop Fizz cried out sexually, feeling his cute yellow eyes rolling into the back of his cute head, and grinding harder and harder into the horny Flame Spirit's fiery body and huge flaming cock. It was a miracle they didn't set the fucking lab on fire with how hot things were getting.

Spitfire smirked sexually, and moved one fiery hand over to the horny gremlin's plump juicy penis, wrapping his fiery hand around Pop Fizz's gremlin penis and begins pumping him up and down. He moved his other hand over to Pop Fizz's beautiful and blue butt and squeezes his cute butt some more, as Pop Fizz was immensely aroused and began slowly humping into the horny Flame Spirit's sexy fiery body, with things getting really hot between them now.

Happy at his work paying off, Spitfire upped the ante by squeezing Pop Fizz's perfect blue butt extremely hard, and silencing him with such a deep and sloppy kiss, allowing the horny gremlin to roar blissfully inside his mouth and getting to tease his breath along the way. He quickly got more aggressive with his pumping, and begins teasing Pop Fizz's huge balls sexually, and using his powers over fire to heat the horny gremlin's penis and testicles up. Granted, Pop Fizz would probably ask for his penis to be set on fire and he'd still fuck somebody.

Growing even more horny and hearing Pop Fizz's stomach growl, he knew things were getting dangerous, much to his delight. He began furiously pumping Pop Fizz's huge penis and balls savagely, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could, while using his fiery tail to wrap around the horny gremlin's furry waist, and squeezed him gently, to which Pop Fizz giggled and pushed on his stomach.

"Oooh, you want my gas, huh? I'm loading all of it fucking now!" Pop Fizz roared sexually, pushing on his stomach with his might, and ripped such tremendously wet and stinky nuke farts for Spitfire, stinking up the whole bedroom with his stinky gremlin gas.

Pop Fizz's methane gas quickly came into contact with the magical blue flames of Spitfire's fiery, creating a powerful and enormous blue fireball that engulfed the both of them in a massive explosion, as smoke and blue flames poured from the windows of the lab. Both Pop Fizz and Spitfire were covered completely in soot and ash, and they busted out in a fit of laugher, just as Pop Fizz devoured a bean burrito.

Spitfire had to admit he was a little on the afraid side. Pop Fizz was also a passionate stinker and farter and he uses his farts against enemies, which also prove very effective. And eating bean burritos made Pop Fizz extremely gassy. He won several awards for being the crowned champ at farting contests and no one could ever out stink this master of farts. However, they didn't need to end up shooting themselves to the moon.

"Man, you really do love to stink the place up, don't you my horny Gas King." Spitfire replied sexually, kissing Pop Fizz softly and wetly, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could and furiously pumping his throbbing and twitching gremlin penis with all his might, to which Pop Fizz giggled cutely.

"Hoho! Gas King? Yeah, love that name! Wait! Better change it to Cum King because I'm blowing my fucking load!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, grabbing hold of his throbbing gremlin penis and aiming it right at Spitfire, who was powerless to do anything against that.

Pop Fizz's massive climax hit him like a truck to the face, and roared as loudly as he possibly could, reaching his orgasm. Pop Fizz's gremlin penis exploded, and soaked Spitfire head to toe in a sea of hot gooey cum, and saturated the whole fucking bed with his gooey blue love juice, basking in his sexual afterglow while Spitfire licks the cum off his fiery hands. No one reaches Pop Fizz's orgasm either and it was the most beautiful fucking thing the Flame Spirit had ever seen, along with seeing the horny gremlin's penis ready for more action.

"My Cum and Gas King still wants more, does he? Well, let's see if I can make my horny gremlin pop once more!" Spitfire shouted sexually, pinning a grinning and overly horny Pop Fizz to the bed, and grabbing hold of his hard blue nipples buried deep underneath his thick blue fur and twisted them sexually, making Pop Fizz scream out in sexual bliss.

"Holy fuck! That feels so fucking awesome! AGHHH!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, snarling and snorting cutely, giving Spitfire's cute butt a playful squeeze and kissing him softly and wetly.

Spitfire moaned sexually into the hot kiss, and held Pop Fizz closely to his fiery chest, twisting the horny gremlin's nipples some more. Pop Fizz might look hot wearing a bra. He chuckled at the thought, and kept twisting Pop Fizz's harder and harder, and tightening his grip on the horny gremlin's furry waist some more, and using his fiery tail to slap Pop Fizz's cute butt sexually, to which the horny gremlin gasped and giggled.

"Oooh, you naughty fire boy! Do that again and slap my ass good!" Pop Fizz replied in a super gay way, kissing Spitfire like crazy, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could, making the horny Flame Spirit scream out in sexual bliss.

More than happy to oblige with his horny lover's request, Spitfire tightly gripped Pop Fizz's hard blue nipples and squeezed both of them extremely hard, before leaning in close to the horny gremlin's furry chest, and starts slowly sucking sexually on Pop Fizz's hard left nipples. If Pop Fizz could produce milk, he'd probably let Spitfire drink it. He closed his cute yellow eyes in sexual bliss, and purred sexually as he kept growing even more horny, and felt his penis and testicles swelling immensely from how horny he's getting.

"HAHAHA! Do more and pleasure me some more!" Pop Fizz shouted sexually, laughing maniacally, and squeezing the horny Flame Spirit's hot fiery butt once more, and kissing him deeply and wetly.

Taking things to a whole new level, Spitfire grabbed some cock rings off the nightstands, and attaches them to Pop Fizz's gremlin penis and huge balls, bringing the horny gremlin right into insanity. He then moved his fiery hand over to Pop Fizz's perfect blue butt, and starts teasing the horny gremlin's hot furry ass sexually, pleasuring him immensely. Spitfire then slowly inserts one of his fiery claws into Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and begins wiggling it around slowly and sexually inside, sending waves of pleasure throughout Pop Fizz's hot furry body and basically finger fucking the shit out of his hot furry ass.

"FUCK YEAH! FUCK MY FURRY ASS, YOU INSANE FIRE FAG!" Pop Fizz roared out lustfully, his cute yellow eyes rolling into the back of his furry head and growling lustfully.

Spitfire was happy to oblige once more. He chuckled sexually, and wiggles and moves his fiery claw in and out of Pop Fizz's hot furry ass. Hopefully, Pop Fizz doesn't fare otherwise things could get really hot for them right now. He smirked, and stuck a second fiery claw inside the horny gremlin's hot furry ass, and moved them both even deeper and deeper inside, just as Pop Fizz's penis was pouring such a generous amount of pre cum, making such a huge puddle of pre cum on the bed. Pop Fizz let out more cum than most dudes could ejaculate in a whole lifetime.

The Flame Spirit definitely loved being inside the horny gremlin's hot furry ass. Pop Fizz had the best ass out there and he was the literal embodiment of perfection. There was nothing in this universe that was more perfect than Pop Fizz and that was the fucking truth! He smirked sexually, and pushes his fiery thumb inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and wiggling them around inside his hot furry ass, driving the horny gremlin insane with so much fucking pleasure.

"Fuck! Seeing you so fucking horny makes me want to cum on your face!" Spitfire said sexually, feeling his fiery penis growing painfully hard and becoming a raging inferno, fingering the horny gremlin's hot furry ass some more.

"You better fucking cum on me then, my love! FUCKING CUM ON ME!" Pop Fizz demanded sexually, as he heard his stomach rumbling, and giggled cutely at getting gassy once again.

Spitfire's fiery penis was now a roaring inferno that was on the verge of exploding. He grabbed hold of his fiery penis with his one free fiery hand, and screamed as loudly as he could, feeling his massive climax hitting him like a truck to the face and going right into full orgasm. His penis basically put the pedal to the metal, and erupted massive amounts of hot gooey cum allover Pop Fizz, coating him head to toe in his hot white love juice and giving his horny boyfriend a hot ass cum bath, to which Pop Fizz licked it off his cute face.

"Mmm... So fucking yummy! I love cum!" Pop Fizz said sexually, giggling more cutely, and licking up some more delicious cum as he kept pushing hard on his stomach and grunting.

Spitfire smirked and took shit to the next level by pushing his whole fiery and rocky hand inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, fisting his hot furry ass sexually. He laughed sexually, and began fucking Pop Fizz's hot furry ass like a fucking sex beast, and begins pounding his sweet spot relentlessly hard and fast, and kissing the horny gremlin deeply and wetly, slurping sexually on his furry lips. He kept fucking Pop Fizz's hot furry ass with fiery hand, and slamming his fiery hand hard into his sweet spot, just as Pop Fizz was about to let it rip.

Pop Fizz giggled cutely at the bean burrito doing it's work, and ripped such a tremendously wet and stinky powerful nuke fart onto Spitfire's fiery hand. Pop Fizz's stinky gas was at it's strongest when it came into contact with the flames on his lover's fiery hands, and another massive explosion occurred, nearly blowing up the whole lab in the process, as Pop Fizz coughed up puffs of black smoke and giggled more happily as he farted much wetter and stinker, causing more explosions and stinking up the whole lab in the process.

"And that's called a fart for my sexy ass Fire Serpent!" Pop Fizz replied sexually, giggling even more, and ripping another tremendous wet and stinky fart, creating another powerful explosion.

"You're really pumping out the gas, but my dick needs to put the pedal to the metal now!" Spitfire shouted sexually, ogling Pop Fizz's hot furry ass as he removed his stinky and fiery hand from the horny gremlin's hot furry ass.

Pop Fizz was grinning ear to ear after Spitfire said that, knowing what his fiery lover meant. Spitfire laughed, and brought his stinky fiery hand up to his snout, and inhaled the hot and stinky scent Pop Fizz's stinky gas. It smelled of rotten eggs and soda mixed with fire. It was a rather intoxicating scent that gave the horny Flame Spirit monster erection. Despite it being extremely dangerous, both of them loved involving fire with Pop Fizz's fart.

"Now that you've got filled up on my gas, it's time for your dick to have a date with my gas pedal." Pop Fizz said sexually, laying down on his furry back, and spreading them furry butt cheeks out, giving the horny Flame Spirit the perfect view of his hot furry ass. "NOW FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF MY HOT FURRY ASS AND MAKE MY HOT ASS SO FUCKING SORE!"

"Alright, I'm getting in the driver's seat and really putting on the gas for you, my love! Be sure to fart anytime too." Spitfire replied sexually, getting right on top of Pop Fizz's furry body, and carefully positioning his rock hard fiery cock right at the horny gremlin's hot furry ass.

Now in the driver's seat, Spitfire slammed his fiery rock hard penis all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and wrapped his fiery tail around the horny gremlin's hot furry ass, and begins fucking Pop Fizz good and hard, pleasuring him to no end. Spitfire stuck his cute tongue out in sexual bliss, and kept thrusting his fiery penis inside Pop Fizz's hot furry fast and hard, and squeezes his cute butt lovingly, and rubbed his cute butt sexually as the horny gremlin was giggling and purring cutely at having his hot furry ass fucked by the love of his life.

"HAHAHA! FUCK YEAH! That's it, my love! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder and make my fucking ass so damn sore!" Pop Fizz begged lustfully, growling lovingly, and hugging Spitfire extremely tight, almost protectively.

It was like driving a car, a furry and insane car that farts. Spitfire smirked sexually, and kept Pop Fizz pinned down to the bed sexually, and stuck his cute fiery tongue out, and lapped his tongue across the horny gremlin's cute face and furry cheeks, making Pop Fizz giggled. He moaned softly, and begins picking up the pace and fucking Pop Fizz's hot furry ass even faster and harder, and squeezing his cute butt some more, and rubbing his cute butt some more, as Pop Fizz growled and begins meeting the horny Flame Spirit's powerful and hot thrusts.

"Fuck! Keep on fucking me and pleasure my ass! The gas pedal loves your penis just as much as I do!" Pop Fizz roared sexually, thrusting his gremlin penis and huge balls hard into the Flame Spirit's fiery chest, and heard his stomach rumbling as he giggles.

Spitfire knew Pop Fizz was about to pass some gas pretty soon. He kept Pop Fizz pinned down to the bed, and kept lapping his tongue across the horny gremlin's cute face and furry chest, and planted a soft kiss on his furry lips, to which Pop Fizz eagerly returned. Kissing each other now, Spitfire moaned deeply, and began fucking Pop Fizz's hot furry ass even faster and harder, and squeezing his cute butt so hard, he roared lovingly, causing Pop Fizz to push on his stomach as hard as he could, till his cute furry cheeks turned red.

And then, it finally hit. Pop Fizz roared as loudly as possible, and ripped such a tremendously powerful wet and stink nuke fart, engulfing both of them in a huge purple sparkling mushroom cloud of stinky gremlin gas that bursts out of the lab, and engulfed everything in Skylands in his stinky gremlin gas. With so much methane released around Spitfire's blue flames, it was a recipe for disaster. The whole lab exploded in a huge blue fireball, leaving only the charred remains of their cum soaked bed and them covered in ash and soot.

"That's some really powerful gas you got there, Pop Fizz." Spitfire said in awestruck, kissing the horny gremlin once more, and giving his cute butt yet another loving squeeze. "I best step my game up and go balls deep now."

"GET THOSE FIERY ORBS IN MY HOT ASS RIGHT FUCKING NOW, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz demanded sexually, spreading his butt cheeks some more, and farting like a gassy goofball.

Spitfire was more than happy to grant his horny lover's request. He kept fucking the horny gremlin's hot furry ass, and massaging Pop Fizz's cute butt lovingly, and rubbing his cute butt sexually, and deepening the loving kiss. Growing even more horny and happy, Spitfire began striking Pop Fizz's sweet spot good and hard, and begins slapping his huge fiery balls right against his hot furry ass, and grunted hard and pushes his huge fiery balls all the way inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and kept striking his sweet spot, as Pop Fizz's gremlin penis was practically bursting and pouring such a generous amount of pre cum onto the horny Flame Spirit's fiery chest.

"AGHHH! NOW FUCK MY BRIANS OUT AND LOVE ME!" Pop Fizz demanded sexually, kissing Spitfire once more, and giving his cute butt another loving squeeze, and farting even more.

Spitfire laughed, and smirked sexually, loving how eager his horny gremlin could be. He growled lustfully, and begins fucking the horny gremlin's brains out good and hard, and fucking both his hot furry ass and sweet spot with such insane ferocity, and massaging his cute butt lovingly. Spitfire smirked sexually, and kissing the horny gremlin once more, and wrecking the fucking shit out of Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and slamming his fiery penis hard into his sweet spot, and squeezing his cute butt as hard as he could, and kissing him once more, as Pop Fizz's penis kept throbbing and pouring out more pre cum, as he was only seconds away from cumming right now.

The horny Flame Spirit kept growing even more horny and happy with their incredible fucking sex. He kept fucking the horny gremlin's brains out with all his fucking might, and fucking both his hot furry ass and sweet spot with all his might, and giving Pop Fizz's cute butt the special butt massage he always love so fucking much. He growled more, and kept kissing and licking the horny gremlin's cute face and furry cheeks, and kissing him wildly and sloppily, and wrecking the fucking shit out of Pop Fizz's sweet spot, and slamming his huge fiery penis as hard as he could into Pop Fizz's sweet spot, and they both roared sexually, feeling their massive climaxes coming on them fast.

"FUCK! I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM, MY LOVE!" Pop Fizz roared out sexually, grabbing Spitfire and crashing his lips against his in passionate and hot ecstasy, and farting up such a stinky storm.

"FUCK! Me too, Pop Fizz! I'm cumming!" Spitfire roared out sexually as well, returning the incredibly hot kiss tenfold, and massaging Pop Fizz's cute butt some more, making the horny giggle and fart more.

Feeling their massive climaxes hitting them hard in the faces like trucks and going hard right into orgasms, Spitfire roared as loudly as he could within their hot and wet kiss, and his fiery penis exploded like a supernova inside Pop Fizz's hot furry ass, and soaked his hot furry ass and insides in an endless sea of hot gooey cum, as his furry bloated belly expanded rapidly from the cum-filling, and cum poured from his hot furry ass, soaking the charred cum soaked bed and brining on Pop Fizz's own massive climax. Pop Fizz roared as loudly as he could in the hot and wet kiss, and his massive gremlin penis exploded like a supernova on Spitfire's hot fiery chest, and drenched Spitfire and literally every fucking thing in all of Skylands, soaking every bit of Skylands in an endless sea of hot gooey blue cum, and soaking them both in a sea of his grape flavored love juice, as Spitfire knotted him for the night.

Basking in their sexual afterglow, Spitfire pulled the burned covers around them and snuggled Pop Fizz cutely, who still had a rock hard gremlin penis that never went flaccid. They both yawned cutely, and bust out in crazy fits of laughter, and begin kissing each other softly and wetly, as Spitfire gave Pop Fizz's cute butt another loving squeeze. They both cuddled into each other lovingly, and continued kissing softly and wetly, gazing deeply into each other's beautiful loving eyes.

"I love you, my love." Pop Fizz replied softly, giggling cutely, and kissing Spitfire once more.

"I love you too, Pop Fizz, my love." Spitfire said softly, kissing Pop Fizz back, and giving his cute butt another loving squeeze.

Pop Fizz giggled and sighed lovingly at having his cute butt squeezed, and pushed on his stomach one more time. He ripped yet another tremendously wet and stinky fart that caused another powerful explosion, as both of them were coughing and covered in even more soot and ash. Pop Fizz just flashed a cute smile at the Flame Spirit, and kisses him right on the lips again as he giggles cutely.

"What? Thought I'd give you a bit more of my gas, my love." Pop Fizz replied in a cute and innocent tone, snuggling into the Flame Spirit's fiery chest.

Spitfire sighed and laughed, before hugging Pop Fizz warmly, and kissing him goodnight. They both soon closed their eyes, and fall into a peaceful sleep, with Pop Fizz snoring cutely and snuggling more into the Flame Spirit's fiery chest for loving warmth. Spitfire had definitely done it. He gave Pop Fizz one hell of a hot night and one that really made his lover happy and horny, and he was going to do it again for him soon.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And that marks the end of this story, you guys. Thought I'd give this a more naughty ending and showing off the incredible sex life of Pop Fizz and Spitfire. This does make a really nice conclusion to the previous stories mentioned above. Besides, writing anything about Pop Fizz is something I love immensely. ;) Please do review and let me know what you thought of my story, and I'll see you all in the next BEASTLY story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! :D**


End file.
